Gale Falling In-Love
by Peeta'sAuthor
Summary: While Katniss plays her own game in the Hunger Games, pretending to love Peeta, Gale is back at home falling in-love with her even more than he admits. As Requested by a fan, but this story is in progress i hope to make it long. Enjoy and thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Conclusion

Gale dropped his bow on the floor and slammed the door behind him. The cold weather outside was nothing compared to the display on the television screen. He cursed aloud loudly, Mrs. Hawthrone walked over and slapped his arm harshly.

"No boy in this house is going to talk like that, no sir!" she told him roughly.

Gale snickered, "Whatever." Mrs. Hawthrone looked at him question in her eyes.

"What's bothering you, Gale?" she asked, and he sighed.

"Nothing." He lied and went to his room, silently shutting the door.

He stared at the wall, forcing the stupid tears behind his eyes, to stay there. Katniss, his best friend, and that's all. Or at least he thought, anyways. I mean it wasn't until a few months ago he even noticed her the way he has never before. I mean this Peeta fellow was nothing of a man, compared to him anyways. Than again, Gale thought, he seemed to love her a whole lot.

Gale picked up a pillow off his bed and smooshed it to his face, screaming into with everything he had inside. He slammed his fist agaist his bed railing and flopped onto the bed. He fell asleep thinking about Katniss and that Peeta fellow. Whom he desided he hated!

He woke up the next moring feeling worse than he did last night. He came to the conclusion that he loved Katniss, and that he had more rights over her than Peeta did. And that if Katniss wins, to which she will, he will take what's his and make his move. Altough Peeta would come back too, hopefully he'll meet someother girl in the blasted capitol.

Gale went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked his own brown eyes.

He heard a knock at the door and opened it, "what is it Posie?" he asked his little brother. "Mama wants you!" he said with a grin. "Okay." Gale mumbled and than shut the door in Posie's face. He turned to the mirror, "Now you see? There is something wrong with you." He told himself aloud.

"Gale?" Mrs. Hawthrone, "Are you okay? I mean I know why you're up-set, and I know it's hurting you. But…I guess I mean, oh Gale." She looked at him sadly.

"Mom? Do you think Katniss loves Peeta for real?" Gale asked desperatly.

"Oh, that boy, yes I do. But I don't think she loves him. Or at least not like that."

Gale sighed, "I watched them at the square last night, they were in a cave, and.." He trailed off, tears fighting there way to come out. But he blinked them away, as far from the surface as they'd go back.

His mother walked over and embraced him, "Sweetie, I can only say this, she is a survivor that one, and she will do pretty much anything to stay alive." She whispered into his ear and than let go.

Gale smiled and left the house it was to late in the day to hunt so he'd go watch the children play on the playground. Or atleast it look that way, in all reality he'd be day dreaming. About Katniss of course. All day, all after noon. And he wouldn't watch on show of the Hunger Games. Not one!


	2. Chapter 2: The Conversation

Gale thought back to the morning of the reaping, it seemed like just another day with Katniss. He remembered thinking strange satisfying thoughts about her, smile, kiss, body…But then he threw the thought away just as fast. He would never have her that way, never think like that…

Gale sure didn't feel that way now, he just pretended otherwise. He'd admit he lied to himself yesterday, because he did end up watching the Hunger Games. Watched as Katniss was wrapped in Peeta's arms, kissing him. Soothing words coming out of her mouth, and Then! She risked her life for him! She went to the blasted feast for him! HIM! H-I-M! Gale slammed his hand down on the table.

"Gale!" Vick shouted, "Mom he's day dreaming, again."

Gale glared at Vick, "Now he is going to kill me, ah!" Vick dramatically shouted. He jumped out of his seat, "Quick, Rory grab Gale's bow, he might try to shoot me."

Rory ran around the table and snatched Gale's bow, "Ahah! I got the bow!"

Gale grunted, "Um...guys?"

They both stopped and looked at him, "What?" they teased.

"I'm not going to kill you with my bow..." He said.

"Oh?" they said together, looking at him with question.

"No, I'll just use my hands." He said jumping up and started chasing them around the table. He caught Vick in his hands and started tickling him. They both laughed, Rory just watched from behind them. Until Gale noticed and snatched him into a tickle war. Mrs. Hawthorne started laughing at her ridiculous boys.

"Now-now." She said, "Finish breakfast, and then go to school. And Gale why haven't you hunted?"

Gale stopped laughing, "Um…no reason, just didn't feel like it." He said out of breath.

"Oh?" she asked, "Is that any was to feed two families?"

Gale frowned, "Oh, I'll hunt tonight." He waved his hand at her, hoping the conversation would end. He didn't want to go out alone, he wanted Katniss back home.

"Alright." She said briskly and went back to the dishes.

Rory and Vick and Posy as well headed to school. Gale just sat there and watched them leave.

**I really don't know what to write, so I'm kind of just doing my best here. Hope I don't screw Gale up that much...Haha**

He sat in the field later that evening picking small daises and tossing them into the wind. He wasn't about to do the "Picking off pedals thing" not his style. He just watched the daises blow away gently in the breeze. A chill ran down his spine and he imagined if Katniss were her what she would say.

"Gale?" she muttered. "What are you doing?" he smiled at her. "Wasting time? When you could be feeding my family? Day dreaming about love? When you could have just told me you loved me?" Gale winced.

Katniss wasn't here, Gale thought, and he doesn't want her to be.

"Are you confused? Or are you denying that you love me?" Imaginary Katniss asked coldly.

"Shut up!" Gale shouted to nothing just as the last daisy fell to the ground. He stared at it as tears sprang from his eyes. "Okay, I love you! I have for a long time! I may not be all gushy about it like Peeta! But I still do! I love you! I've known you longer…don't I have rights?" He screamed.

Katniss smirked, "No one has rights over me Gale. And you of all people should know that!"

Gale sighed wiping tears away, "Yeah, I know that. But you're just pretending?"

Katniss smirked again, but then she finished without answering Gale's question.

Gale let out a breath, "Right?"

**Still there's more, but I like that ending for this really short chapter…how about you? Huh? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Maybe

**Okay, my third chapter, and I'm writing this on Super Bowl Sunday. So hope you guys read it. **

Gale lay awake staring at the TV, watching the rain fall over his first true love. Tears seemed to be floating in his eyes, leaving him unresponsive to his mother's voice. She looked at him and sighed, leaving the room shaking her head. He watched her kiss Peeta over and over, and she lay in his arms like she was safe. Like she could be safe? In there? Never, never, never. Gale grunted when she finally fell asleep and Peeta kept watch. Does he even know how to do that? Gale rolled his eyes, forcing back tears.

If he had one chance to ask that kid something, he'd ask him why he loved Katniss?! But maybe…maybe…he'd have a better answer than Gale would…just maybe…

**Sorry guys, kept it short and sweet. But stay with me I have some ideas just don't have time. I was in a improve show last night. Up all night practically and well I'm just too tired today. Plus I am kind of busy too. So please just review this and wait for the next one. I might post it on Tuesday! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Addiction

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. And you know someone reviewed this and said to end it happy. I'm guessing they meant the whole story; well...It's not a bad idea. I'll see what I can do, thinking really hard about it. Anyways I hope you like this next chapter it's all different and a bit risky, but here I am posting it so please bare with me and please review it. More reviews I get the faster I'll work on the next chapter. Thanks…**

"He's a wimp!" Gale laughed, Prim glared at him. "Shut up!" she snapped, "This is happening in real life, it's not a bunch of actors, you know?" Gale raised his hands, "Alright, geez." Mrs. Everdean laughed. "You two, seriously?" she said quietly, "Shh." They all three stared at the TV, watching as Peeta and Katniss walked in the woods. Gale could see Katniss flinching, and he knew why. That bread boy was making way to much noise. Forget about the other tributes, he was scaring away any animal with a hearings radius.

Gale held in a laugh when Katniss had to show Peeta what to gather, and when he started to pick poison berries? Boy was Katniss going to kill him. Unless he ate the berries…than she wouldn't have too. Gale flinched, shaking the thought out of his mind. He wasn't exactly that jealous, to turn to evil thoughts. But they are just thoughts; they're not real, like the Hunger Games…

Prim squealed when the cannon went off, it showed the red head girl from 7 die, after she stole berries. Katniss ran to find Peeta, Peeta ran to find Katniss. They thought it was each other. Was this all pretend still? Gale rolled his eyes; he got a little more confused at times like this. Was she in-love or not? It didn't matter that much, it's not like he could pick up the phone and call her. For two reasons, one, he didn't have a phone. And two, she wasn't exactly in the position to have on either. It's not like she can say, "Hold on, stop the games, I got to make a phone call." Gale laughed as he imagined it. "Wow, you thought that was funny?" prim said a hint of shock to her voice. "Nah, not that, I was thinking of something." Gale got off the couch, "Well I should really get going." Prim smiled happy that he was leaving and gale smirked at her.

"You're home late." Mrs. Hawthorne said as Gale walked in the door. "Yeah, I was watching with the well, you know." She nodded. "Well, night." Gale said, kissed his mom and went to bed.

That night he lay awake staring at the ceiling, breathing in with a thought of Katniss and out with a thought of her. Were the games ever going to end? What was he missing with the TV off? Was she going to die? Was Peeta going to die? Was Cato going to kill him? Were the capitol people in charge of the games going to kill all of them? He sat up fast, "Oh, I got to turn the TV on." He ran and did so.

Once he sat there watching his eyes were glued to the TV. And the worst started to happen, an Gale could barely breathe…

**So I was thinking, do you think I should write the interviews? And/or Gales reaction to win she won? How about the berries? Come on guys review this story and also answer my questions. Thanks. Keep it real. *-***


	5. Chapter 5: The Interview

**Hiya, more of this wonderful story on Gale Hawthorne. And his loveliness, or shall I say awesomeness? Or awkwardness? Who knows…? **

"Gale!" he heard is name, but he didn't dare let his eyes open. Nope, he wanted to sleep in just a little longer. Wait for it, "Gale!" okay he opened his eyes, rolled off the bed and stood up. Going out into the living room shirtless and groggily. "What?" he complained. Three reporters, two camera men, and three funny looking ladies all stood there smiling.

**Oh and btw this is not going off of the last chapter. **

"Oh-kay?" Gale muttered. "They're here to interview you, being Katniss' cousin and all." His mother winked. "Oh, oh-like yeah. Sorry, let me just get a shirt." Gale smiled politely. "Wait!" one of the reporters stopped him. "We have that covered." They pulled Gale behind a corner, where they hung sheets, to make it a separate dressing area. "Now just stand still and cooperate with everything." A strange gold-like tattooed lady, said in her ridiculous capitol accent. Gale nodded.

After being shaved, sprayed, and scrubbed (even in places that made Gale jump,) he was finally ready to be dressed. They put him in a solid white button dress shirt, and jeans. Boots, that looked about as expensive as his whole house, and somehow they were all his perfect size. Fitting perfectly, all of them. But Gale asked no questions, he, in-fact said nothing at all.

They put him on a couch, after they re-arranged their living room. Making it look in worse shape than it actually was. Gale glanced at his mother, seeing that her tight smile was saying how un-comfortable she was. I mean why would these random capitol people show up. Yuck, Gale wanted to throw up. Having such sick-minded, creeps, in his own house. Touching his body, dressing him. And re-arranging his furniture But he smiled and did what they said, just to get it all over with.

~The Interview~

"So Gale, do you and Katniss hang out a lot?" This green haired reporter asked in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a snake.

"Define a lot?" Gale replied.

"Um, well, how well do you know her?"

"She has a birth mark on her back that is shaped like a butterfly." Gale said sarcastically.

"Ok. That's interesting. Has she ever mentioned having a crush on Peeta?"

Gale smirked; his mother shook her head at him. "Um…not that I can remember. I mean she always looked at him funny."

"Alright. Does your age difference stop you, from like, being friends?"

Gale smiled, trick question, if he said they were friends it would start up rumors. And who knows what the capitol would do with that. "Let me just say this, I'm glad the little squirt is famous. But friends? Not really, we hang out sometimes. Usually around these times, we used to watch the hunger games together. Now that she is in them, all I am doing is pray like heck that she wins. And I am rooting for you Katnip."

The reporters ate it up, like the news of the year. "Oh how fascinating. Katnip? Is that a nick-name?"

Gale nodded, "Very much so."

"Perfect, ok, one last question, if she wins how will you celebrate?"

"Um…" Gale threw some thought into it, he would really like to go to the woods and just be with her. Where there was no capitol, no games, no Peeta. But he couldn't tell them that. He'd love to tell her how he really feels. But that's a big no-no right there. So he smiled, "Party, party, party!"

"I'm sorry to go back on my word, but this is the last question. And if she doesn't win?"

Gale paused, he thought about that too. Not that it was even possible. But if she didn't, he'd take her family and his, and get as far away from everything as he possibly could. He sighed, "I don't know. Losing family is hard, and when I lost my uncle, Katniss' father, I cried. And nothing would be the same if I lost Katnip too." He smiled a sad smile, "I'm just going to root, and think about her not winning only if it happens."

After all the capitol people left to interview other people, Gale sat on the couch doing the exact opposite of what he said. If he lost Katniss his basic world would be over. He'd never love anyone the same. Sure he'd find someone because he'd be lonely, but not like Katniss. Nothing like Katniss…

**Okay, more of what you tuned in for, or got online for. That is if you're reading my stories, yeah I mean you. I see you getting off-line before you've reviewed my story. Is there a dis-like button anywhere? Because if no one presses that, shouldn't they at least review my amaziness? Yeah I know not a word, my spell check told me that! You see I can be smart sometimes..okay anyways, read this please! Review this too! And tell me what you think, where should I go from here? Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6:The panicked questions

**Welcome to chapter six, go ahead read on. The first sad story I've written for Gale *sniff* here read it yourself. **

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he slammed his back against a tree and slid to the floor. He gripped his bow so hard that he would've broken it if he didn't let go. He threw it in front of him and it landed perfectly in a branch of a tree. He scoffed and screamed into his sleeve. All that he had hoped for was just taken away from him. Yeah of course he was strong for his family, his siblings who looked up to him, he was even strong for Katniss. But today she was taken away from him by a freaking capitol train, and didn't know if he'd see her again.

Maybe he was right about her being able to kill people, like they're animals. But what if she came back Mad, or worse? Crazy even? Or would she end up like Haymitch? A drunk who'd spend her days in the dark, alone and depressed. Gale screamed into his sleeve again, knowing very well that, that wasn't like Katniss. None of them were. But that arena could change people. Even her! There'd always be somebody better, and what if she didn't get a bow? Or worse she gets caught up in the blood bath? She would hardly be the first one killed, but there was twenty-three numbers after that. Which one would she be? How many would she have to kill, to be farther down on the list? Or would she just hide? Her best bet would be to find a tree? Would she just stay up there? No…the capitol would force her down. Then what? Run?

Gale screamed into his sleeve again, but then he bit his tongue. It would be his luck for someone to hear him. Especially now that he has given in to his fears, and weakness. His thoughts went back Katniss. Maybe she would team up with an ally? But if there was a younger kid there she'd wan to try and save them. Would she die for someone she barely knew? Or would she keep her promise to Prim-rose and come home? Would she try to win? Would she be killed? The careers would get an advantage over her. Would she try to save the boy from her district? Peeta Mellark? That city-bread-boy? Was that like Katniss?

More tears spilled from Gale's eyes as he went from one thought to the other. But he finally ended his fit with one lest question. "What would I do if I was in her place?"

**Short, sad, and to the point. I'm kind of busy so yeah I gotta go. Otherwise I'd write more. Enjoy, oh and please REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW!**


End file.
